<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amya Lector by Malwinchester77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034762">Amya Lector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwinchester77/pseuds/Malwinchester77'>Malwinchester77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwinchester77/pseuds/Malwinchester77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal meets someone new while at Muskrat Farms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amya Lector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize if anything is OOC. I apologize for the formatting. I still haven't figured out how to keep the paragraphs when I post.</p>
<p>This story is separate from my other work "My Daughter."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold cuffs bit at her already bruised wrists as she was roughly shoved into her metal cage from her stable, unable to stop herself from landing on the floor. She groaned quietly but stayed still as she felt the cage move. She opened her eyes when she heard a door open and his mocking oily voice coming from the other side. She flinched slightly when she heard his wheelchair come over to the cage when it stopped in a well-lit room. She heard the gate to the cage open and felt hands grabbing her to pull her out. She struggled against their hold as they dragged her towards an open chair. Her sight honed in on the chair and fought back harder.<br/>
“Please no.” she whimpered. One of the men holding her backhanded her, stopping her fight. They dragged her to the chair and one placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still while the other put her handcuffed hands on the table and locked them into place, using a ring on the table as an anchor. Goon 1 who held her shoulders pushed her head up, her blonde hair falling out of her view for the first time. She swallowed when she saw who else was there.<br/>
“After we first met, I did some research on you Dr. Lector.” She heard Mason’s chair come closer to her. She flinched at having him close. “And I found out some fascinating things that I bet you don’t even know.”<br/>
“Please no.” She whispered. A knife was stabbed into the table between her arms.<br/>
“Quiet.” Mason reprimanded.” You don’t want to be rude to our guests.” She felt a hand on her hair again, keeping her head up and facing forward. “Imagine my surprise when I found out you felt a little something behind in the U.K.” The hand in her hair tightened. Her eyes stayed focused on Hannibal Lector. “Say hello to Miss Amya Lector, the one and only child of Hannibal Lector.” Silence reigned after his announcement. “Well. Aren’t you going to say hello to your child? Don’t be rude Dr. Lector.” Mason chided him. Amy flinched her eyes briefly finding Will. He gave a quick nod”<br/>
“I’m sorry....” she sobbed. “I tried...I did...” The hand holding her hair shoved her head forward. She barely stopped herself from hitting the table.<br/>
“It’s okay Amya.” Will reassured her, his voice coming out shakey.<br/>
“What an interesting development.” Mason looked between Will and Amya. “You two seem to know each other.” Mason looked at Hannibal. “Another betrayal then.” his voice monotone. “Cordell.” he stated. Cordell started towards Will before Mason even got out his order, already knowing what Mason wanted. Amya watched as Will bit a piece of Cordell’s face before spitting it into the plate. She closed her eyes as she heard Cordell cry out.<br/>
“Amya...” Will’s voice was soft, drops of blood dripping from his lips. “He’ll forgive you.” the phrase was whispered but it might as well have been shouted in the silence following Will’s assault on Cordell. Hannibal looked at Will, his confusion flashing briefly in his eyes before focusing back on Amya. She took a deep breath. “Go.” Will ordered, groaning as Cordell slammed his head onto the table. She jumped up shoving her chair back into Goon 1, causing him to lose hold of her hair in surprise. She landed in a crouch on the massive table, her teeth bared at Goon 2. When he rushed towards her to grab her amidst Mason calling for his other guards, she found her balance on one leg as she swung around, her foot connecting with his face. She grabbed his head as he fell, making sure it struck the table as he went down. Before Hannibal could process what was going on completely, she had managed to get the keys from Goon 2 and unlock her handcuffs. He looked at Mason and noticed a flicker of fear as she stood, the cuffs making a clunking sound as they hit the floor. She raised Goon 2’s handgun and shot  Goon 1 in the face before he could fully draw his. He collapsed as the bullet struck his eyes, crying out in pain and surprise. Amya grabbed Goon 1’s gun and shot the two guards behind Hannibal before switching the two coming in behind Mason. She jumped back on the table and ran down it towards Mason, one of the guns aimed at his head.<br/>
“Stop.” Mason ordered, sounding angry that this was all going sideways. She bared her teeth at the men behind him before looking him in the eyes. Instead of shooting him between the eyes, she pistol whipped him and shot the men behind him before they could blink. She turned to Will after making sure they were dead.<br/>
“Free your father first..” he whispered. She nodded.<br/>
“Thank you.” she turned and jumped down from the table with the keys to free Hannibal from his chair. He stared at her as she freed him and watched her take a step back, just noticing her filthy and tattered dress, bruises and scars. He went to touch her but she flinched back, fear flickering in her face. She handed him a knife she stole from the dead body behind him. Before he could say anything she turned and ran back to Will, freeing him of his chair as well. Hannibal watched her help him up before struggling as he leaned too heavily, unable to balance quickly. She looked back at him. “We have to go.”<br/>
“That we do.” Hannibal stated and went towards them. “It will be easier for me to help William.” he reached towards them and adjusted his stance to accommodate the extra weight. She turned and led them out, both guns poised to fire if they met resistance. Most of the guards they passed just put down their weapons at the sight of her. Margot Verger and Alana Bloom met them at the door. At the look Alana gave Hannibal, Amya slid in between them, gun raised against her.<br/>
“Amya...” Will whispered.<br/>
“She wants him dead.” Amya growled.<br/>
“We don’t have time for this...” Will coughed when he tried to take a deep breath.<br/>
“Did you kill Mason?” Alana asked instead of answering her threat.<br/>
“No. That swine is yours to kill.” she looked at Margot.<br/>
“He owes me something.” Margot looked at Hannibal. He braced Will against the wall by the door.<br/>
“Wait here.” he ordered before striding away, still limping. Amya stood between Will and Alana, making sure Will was okay.<br/>
“I wasn’t trying to kill Will...” Alana began to explain. Will sighed.<br/>
“She wasn’t talking about you wanting to kill me.” Will closed his eyes. “She’s talking about Hannibal.” Alana stared at Amya.<br/>
“So it's true.” She whispered. Amya's face stayed stoney as they waited for Hannibal to get back. “Is that why all the guards ran at the sight of you?” she asked, forcing her voice to remain calm.<br/>
“I’m not your patient, Dr. Bloom.” Alana’s response was cut off by Hannibal’s return. He handed Margot a vial before gathering Will up again and stepping into the cold.<br/>
“Goodbye Dr. Bloom.” Hannibal looked at her before looking at Amya, nodding for Amya to walk with him. “You don’t have shoes on.” Hannibal commented as she walked beside him. She glanced at him, nervous. They continued to walk in silence until they reached a running car, Chiyoh waiting by the hood. Hannibal helped Will into the backseat before taking off his suit coat and wrapping it around Amya.<br/>
“There is a blanket in the trunk.” Chiyoh spoke up. Hannibal helped Amya get in on the other side before grabbing the blanket.<br/>
“Wrap that around your feet.” he instructed. Amya nodded and waited until he got into the driver’s seat. Chiyoh sat in the passenger seat. Amya looked at Will and swallowed. She brushed a curl back from his face.<br/>
“I’ll be fine...your father is a doctor,” he told her. She nodded and looked towards the front after wrapping her feet in the towel and massaging them to help blood flow. As the car filled with warmth, she felt her eyes dropping.<br/>
“Sleep...” Hannibal told her, his voice unconsciously soft. She closed her eyes, her head falling on Will’s shoulder. She opened her eyes when she felt the car slowing down. She blinked to clear her vision as she sat up. After the car stopped, she opened the door, both jacket and blanket wrapped around her.<br/>
“My house by the sea.” Hannibal explained as he went around to help Will get out of the car. Amya looked around for Chiyoh but was confused when she didn’t find her. “Chiyoh has already gone.” Hannibal answered her unspoken question. “Now come.” he motioned towards the house. She followed him into the house. He disappeared down a hallway with Will before coming back out for her. Amya followed him to the guest room. Hannibal motioned to a door on the far side of the room. “There is an ensuite through that door.” He reached into the dresser next to the bedroom door and pulled out some clothes. “These may fit you.” he put them on the bed and looked at her. “I’ll be across the hall if you need me.” he smiled faintly, falling into the role of the gracious host. She nodded silently and watched him walk out of the room. She swallowed and walked into the bathroom, barely taking in the decorations. She walked up to the shower, gingerly taking off what was left of her dress. She stared at it as it pooled on the ground before turning on the warm water. The water felt good as it soaked into her hair and down her body, the water on the floor turning grey with dirt and dry blood. She lifted her face into the water before using the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that was in the shower. The tile floor was cold against her warm feet and she quickly wrapped up in a towel before heading back into the room. Clean clothes felt amazing against her skin as she pulled on a pair of soft sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. She walked barefoot back to the front room and over to the wall of windows, staring into the darkness beyond. She turned when she felt Hannibal enter the room, Will next to him as he provided a little bit of support and sat Will down on the couch.<br/>
“Are you hungry?” Hannibal asked Amya, feeling unsure of himself. She swallowed and nodded quickly. “Relax while I go make dinner.” He turned and walked into the kitchen, feeling calm wash over him as he set about preparing a light meal. Amya sat next to Will on the couch.<br/>
“Are...are you okay?” she asked him. He nodded.<br/>
“Better than before.” He smiled slightly at her. “Are you ready to taste his cooking?” She smiled and nodded.<br/>
“Now I won’t have to just imagine it when you talk about it.” Amya leaned back into the soft couch. “What happened after we got seperated?” Will ran a hand over his face.<br/>
“If I had known that Mason had you, I would’ve....” he was interrupted when Amya touched his hand.<br/>
“I had told you I had a contract remember? I was supposed to meet you in Lithuania. If I couldn’t meet you there, we had agreed to meet in Florence to continue searching together and you would let me know what you learned. Did you pretending to want to kill him work?”<br/>
“A little too well....” Will muttered. “Chiyoh shot me...”<br/>
“Dinner is ready.” Hannibal announced, bringing them the meal in the living room. Amya looked at the plate in front of her in surprise before looking at Hannibal. “I believe this would be more comfortable for William.” She nodded and began to eat, feeling both Will’s and Hannibal’s eyes on her. She hummed with approval.<br/>
“This is so good.” she told him before taking another bite. Hannibal smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement of her compliment.<br/>
“How did you two meet?” Hannibal asked, his voice carefully aloof.<br/>
“She broke into my house looking for information on you....after breaking into your house to see you gone.” Will answered after swallowing his bite of food. “After I convinced her to not kill me, I hid her from Jack and we both sailed across the Atlantic to France. Along the way, I told her stories about you, your cooking, your talents, your displays.” Will looked at Hannibal as he finished. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed slightly.<br/>
“I already know.” Amya broke in. “He tried not to say anything until I told him I knew.” Hannibal looked at her.<br/>
“When did Mason’s people find you?” he asked. Amya put her plate down on the coffee table before curling into the couch.<br/>
“ In Paris after I had gotten careless.” she laid her head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. “I fulfilled a contract and prepared to follow Will to Lithuania when they got me. They knew right away who I was, which shouldn’t have been possible considering that information only exists in a letter my mother left for me after she abandoned me at an orphanage.” She let out a harsh breath. She looked over at Hannibal. “She purposely kept me from you and vise versa until I turned 18, when I was given her letter.”<br/>
“What happened to her?” Hannibal asked, his voice delicate.<br/>
“I don’t know. The overseer of the orphanage never told me and she never came to get me. All I have is her letter but that doesn’t explain anything more than you’re my father.”<br/>
“Your mother was beautiful.” Hannibal began. “I was staying in London for a few weeks before I came to America for my residency when I met her. Her name was Hannah.”<br/>
“And you spent those weeks in a passionate love affair that ended in pregnancy after you left.” Amya couldn’t help but finish for him. Will let out a snort.<br/>
“She is more like you then you know, Hannibal, right down to her ability to pick people apart but it seems your demeanor and manners weren’t inherited.” Before Hannibal responds to Will’s comment, Amya turned to face him, fake outrage on her face.<br/>
“That must be your influence.” She smiled sweetly before turning back to Hannibal making them both blink.<br/>
“What is it you do?” Hannibal asked, his voice careful.<br/>
“Well, you know I can kill, easily.” She began.<br/>
“With precision and skill.” Will broke in. Amya blushed faintly.<br/>
“I’m a contract killer, an assassin.” She straightened up, her head held high as if waiting for his judgement.<br/>
“That's why Mason feared you when you got free.” Hannibal mentioned and finished his food.<br/>
“Well, he should’ve hired better people to kidnap me.” she muttered.<br/>
“How many did you kill for them to have to cage you.” Will asked, his voice almost teasing.<br/>
“10.” she answered without blinking. “The last one the week before you guys got there.”<br/>
“Ah.” Will looked at Amya as she took his empty plate and gathered them with the other two before heading to the kitchen to wash up.<br/>
“You seem very comfortable with her, Will.” Hannibal mentioned, his voice low.<br/>
“Jealous?” Will teased but taking a breath and closing his eyes. “We bonded over looking for you. She was the only other person who saw what you did as beautiful aside from me. She is so much like you but also so much her own person.” He opened his eyes and looked at him. “She said she considers me her step-dad.” he whispered. Hannibal stared at him for a second before looking at the wine glass in his hands.<br/>
“I never thought that it was possible that I had a child.” he whispered. He was quiet for a moment before lifting his head to stare at Will. “What did she mean by pretending to want to kill me.” he demanded.<br/>
“I knew we were being watched by Jack, by Chiyoh that I couldn’t be seen as submitting too soon.” Will sighed. “I had to show you I still had some teeth. It went a little too well considering that Chiyoh shot me.”<br/>
“You didn’t tell him?!” Will winced as he heard Amya’s exclamation.<br/>
“When did I have the time. After Chiyoh shot me, he drugged me and tried to cut into my skull to eat my brain. Before he could finish that, Mason’s people abducted us.” he heard her come closer and leaned his head back to look at her leaning over the back of the couch to look at his face.<br/>
“You could have told him after you got shot but before the drugs.” she nearly growled. Hannibal just sat back in his chair, observing how they behaved with each other, feeling his heart warm at the thought of her being outraged on his behalf.<br/>
“Did I mention that I had been shot.” Will countered. Hannibal waited to see if she would back down.<br/>
“Just an excuse.” she straightened and walked back around the couch to sit down.<br/>
“God...there’s two of them.” Will groaned and rubbed his face. Hannibal smiled faintly, thinking that there were two Will Grahams in the room. “I would love to stay up and catch up but unfortunately....I’m about to pass out.” Will stated. Hannibal stood and helped him up. Without a word, he helped Will back to the master bedroom. He helped him lay back on the bed. Will reached out and grabbed Hannibal’s hand, his eyes searching Hannibal’s. Hannibal pressed his lips to his forehead before straightening and walked back out to the living room to find Amya standing at one of the windows.<br/>
“Forgive me if I was rude when speaking about your mother.” He walked over to her. She looked at him and shrugged, ignoring his soft sigh.<br/>
“You didn’t know.” she whispered.<br/>
“But you lied when you said you didn’t know what happened to her.” He looked down at her. “Does Will know?” he asked.<br/>
“He does.” she admitted before turning to face him.<br/>
“When were you going to tell me.” His voice was soft, but his tone was demanding.<br/>
“When I figured out your feelings towards her. I didn’t think it would be good to tell you I killed her for abandoning me if you still felt any feelings towards her.” She answered honestly.<br/>
“I see.” He looked out the window.<br/>
"Do you?" She turned to look at him. He looked from the window to her. "I did my research on you. I know what you do. I know your victims are those who have slighted you in some way whether it be breaking your heart or blowing smoke in your face. I know you eat the rude. So with all that information, did you expect me to admit to killing her without knowing anything?" She turned back to the window. "I wanted to meet you for so long." She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from the window.<br/>
"How did you kill your mother?" Hannibal turned to look at her.<br/>
"Slit her throat." Amya answered and sat down on the piano bench.<br/>
"Intimate." He walked over to her. "How would you have killed Will?"<br/>
"I had a knife to his throat." She watched him sit down next to her. He nodded and looked at his hands for a moment before looking back at her.<br/>
"Thank you for what you did at Muskrat Farm. Despite my shocked and confused state, it was marvelous to see you work." He smiled faintly at her faint blush. "You reminded me of Will and his beauty as he kills." Amya smiled.<br/>
"I'll take that as a compliment." She sat up a little straighter. He smiled and stood.<br/>
"You also remind me of myself." Amya stood, her smile more prominent.<br/>
"Thank you." She took a step towards him and impulsively hugged him. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her. "I feel like I'm home." She whispered before pulling back. "Good night" she stepped back. "Father." She turned and walked towards her room, leaving him speechless in the living room. Amya couldn’t stop smiling as she fell back on the bed. “I’m home.” She whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>